The Trunk
by KaySky
Summary: This story takes place three months after my last series, Right and Wrong. The crew takes on a new job involving a set of twins, a pair of handcuffs, and a trunk.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Firefly characters or am in any way connected to the show.

Characters: Kaylee, Simon, Mal, Inara, Zoe, Wash, Jayne, River, Book

Summary: This story takes place three months after my last series, _Right and Wrong. _The crew takes on a new job involving a set of twins, a pair of handcuffs, and a trunk.

**The Trunk**

_**By KaySky**_

**Chapter One**

It was only nine at night, but most of the crew had retired to bed. Their bellies were full from a glorious supper. It was a celebration. Tomorrow morning they would start a new, high paying, legitimate job. The money to be made was enough to keep Serenity flying for months to come. It was a nice feeling to have that kind of money coming in.

Mal wanted to make sure everything would go along smoothly. The kitchen was stocked with food and the passenger dorms were prepared…maybe not. "Kaylee!" Mal yelled as he headed for Simon's room.

He was never a fan of knocking. He walked right in. "Where's Kaylee?" He asked Simon who was occupied with his notes.

"She's not here." He closed his journal and stood up to stretch his legs. "Did you check her room?"

"Why would I check her room?" Every night since Vincent arrived on Serenity, Kaylee has spent in Simon's room. She started sleeping there because it was the only place that made her feel safe. Her bunk was too close to the engine room where the past intruders had found her. Later she realized it wasn't the place, but the man that made her feel safe. She tried sleeping in her bunk again knowing Simon wasn't too far away if she needed him. She couldn't sleep. Not because she was still afraid, but because she felt lonely. She had grown accustomed to a warm body sleeping besides her. She started making excuses to go to his room every night. Simon didn't mind. She didn't seem afraid anymore, she just seemed Kaylee. Soon there was no need for excuses. It became a regular routine for the two of them. She could still be found asleep in the engine room from time to time, but generally, she would be found in Simon's room.

"Because if she's not here its someplace else to look."

"I didn't think there was a need to look any place else. She's become rather attached to you, Doctor. So attached she hasn't done what I asked." Normally, the tone of Mal's voice would have sent chills running up Simon's spine. Not anymore. He was past all that.

"It's done." Kaylee said cheerfully as she walked in the room heading in route towards Simon. Upon arrival she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just finished, Cap'n."

"I was just at the passenger dorms. They ain't made up."

"Guess while you boys were in here chattin' I was doin' some work." She grinned at Mal. "The guests will be more than happy."

"Better make sure of it. Their uncle is payin' a lot of money to get them to Noble."

"Why exactly is he paying you so much?" Simon really was curious, but as he stood behind Kaylee his curiosity in the job was consumed by his curiosity in what Kaylee was wearing underneath her overalls. He wrapped his arms around her waist, learning her against himself, and planted a soft kiss upon her neck. "Passenger fairs aren't anywhere near that price." He mumbled, clearly distracted.

Mal could do without Kaylee and Simon being all lovey-dovey. He didn't need to be reminded of his nonexistent love life. "It's not just the passengers. He's having them bring something he feels needs to be protected."

"What are they bringin'?" Kaylee had to fight her desire to moan as Simon's lips met her neck once again.

"Didn't say, didn't ask." Mal saw the look in Simon's eyes as they gazed at Kaylee. He needed to leave before he saw Simon act on it. "Keep an eye on River tomorrow." He said, quickly heading out the door.

As soon as Mal turned his back, Simon spun Kaylee around for a lustful kiss. She could barley finish her sentence, "Sure thing, Cap'n." before Simon's lips were covering hers.

They fell back into the bed laughing. "That was a learning experience." Simon said as Kaylee curled up next to him using his chest as her pillow.

"Learning?" Kaylee's finger was busy sketching patterns over his chest.

"Now I know all I have to do to get Mal to leave is start being sweet on you." He ran his fingers through her thick, auburn hair.

"What now that he's gone you're gonna stop being all sweet on me?" She sat up giving Simon a look filled with lustful concern.

He took her question as an invitation. He pinned her down, rolling on top of her, laughing in the process. "So should I continue to be sweet on you, or did you want to be sweet on me first?"

* * *

"Gonna wait in the cargo bay and meet the new passengers?" Kaylee was walking by her shuttle as she stepped out.

"When are they due to arrive?."

"They'll be here soon. Cap'n left 'bout an hour ago."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to wait around." Inara noticed Kaylee's immense glow about her this morning. "So meimei, you seemed to have had a wonderful evening last night."

Kaylee blushed. "'Nara, you can tell?"

Inara sighed and let loose a tiny giggle. "Young love is so precious."

Their morning girl talk continued as they awaited the new passenger's arrival.

Mal and Zoe walked up the ramp followed by Wash driving the mule. He was hauling the new passengers and their cargo.

"This here is Serenity. She'll get you safely to Noble." Mal said with great pride. "Let me introduce my crew. Everybody this is Daniel and Danielle. As long as they're on Serenity lets make them feel like home." He introduced them to each one of the crew finishing with Jayne.

"Daniel and Danielle?" Jayne asked. "Couldn't your parents come up with two different names?" Inara shot Jayne a looked that implied 'manners'.

"Don't mind Jayne," Kaylee piped up. "He's just sour 'bout having a girl's name."

No matter how many times he heard the jokes, he still took them to heart. "I was just making conversation is all." He replied.

"It's okay." Daniel responded as he hopped off the mule. "We get that a lot." Daniel looked to be Simon's age. He was tall, easily over six feet. His chestnut colored hair was very well maintained. It was cut very short along the sides and back, but the top left a little room for fingers to run through. He was wearing black slacks, a white button-up shirt, and a hunter green tie that brought out his eyes.

"Our parents didn't know they were having twins..." His sister continued with the story.

"So they only had one named picked out…" Mal wondered if finishing each other's sentences was a twin thing.

"Daniel if the baby's a boy and Danielle if the baby's a girl..."

"Our parents were never any good thinking on their feet." He started unloading the mule.

Wash and Mal helped by pulling off the large trunk. To the rest of the crew's surprise, Danielle was handcuffed to it. "And our Uncle is rather paranoid." She said raising her arm so everyone could get a clear look at the handcuffs. "He insists my brother or I be handcuffed to this stupid trunk at all times."

"What's inside?" Kaylee gasped in excitement.

"Too paranoid of an Uncle to even tell us." Daniel said.

Kaylee's smile lessened in disappointment only to perk back up in wonder. There could be a world of secrets in that trunk.

"I'll have Kaylee show you to the passenger dorms..." remembering the handcuffs, "I guess one at a time." Mal turned to Wash. "Why don't you get Serenity in the air."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Wash found an eye patch in a thrift shop last time they were planet side. That was nearly two weeks ago and he still hadn't grown tired of playing a pirate.

"Don't mind my husband. He's just a small child trapped in a grown man's body." Zoe headed up the stairs. "I better go with him."

"You've got quite the crew Captain Reynolds."

"You can call me Mal."

"And just call me Dani." Danielle was very slender. She was about 5'9" tall and had curves in all the right places. Her hair was the same color as her brothers' and kept just long enough to keep tucked behind her ears. She was wearing a baby blue colored dress that feel several inches above her knees. Her neck was displayed by a stunning necklace lowering a sapphire charm to rest above her breasts. "I never was fond of Danielle."

"Alright, Dani and Daniel if there is anything you two need just ask me or one of my crew."

"Thanks, Mal. I think I might have Kaylee show me to the passenger dorms. I could use a nap." Daniel said.

"Fine, go and nap while your baby sister is tied to a stupid trunk."

"For the last time, I'm only three minutes older. That isn't significant enough to make you my baby sister. Besides you're the one that volunteered me to go to Noble. You could have at least asked."

"Daniel, when are you going to have that operation?"

"Operation?" Like Clark Kent into Superman, Simon turned into doctor mode. "Is there something wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious, Simon? My brother here needs to have that stick removed from his ass."

"I'm going to take a nap. If you decide to apologize maybe I'll decide to take over sitting with the trunk."

"Brothers are so stupid." Danielle said, rolling her eyes.

"I agree." River had been quiet the whole time, but the bickering between the twins brought her to ease. It was very comforting. Memories of her childhood danced through her mind.

"Hey!" Simon yelled at River. "Big brothers are not stupid. Little sisters are bratty."

"I'll second that." Daniel said.

"Stop, you all are making me home sick!" Kaylee laughed. "I got three older brothers and two older sisters… all equally bratty and stupid."

"So that makes you the spoiled one." River commented.

"That's not so!" Kaylee blurted in response. "Just cause I was the baby doesn't mean my folks treated me any differently."

The twins, Simon, and River all looked at each other. In unison they say, "Uh huh."

Pretending to pout, Kaylee crossed her arms and turned to Daniel. "Ready for the tour?"

So far everything was going according to plan. Mal was both surprised and thankful. He didn't know much about the twin's uncle, Holden Blake. When they spoke over the cortex Mal had to reassure him several times the trunk would arrive unharmed and twin attached. Mal didn't know what was in the trunk. He didn't _want_ to know what was in there. All he knew was for a man to pay out this kind of money, whatever was in that trunk must be worth it.

**Chapter Two**

The trunk was about four feet long, two feet wide, and three feet tall. It was just an ordinary trunk. Two tiny keyholes were the only obstacles standing in the way of knowing what was inside. If only someone had the keys.

It was supper time on Serenity and Kaylee had convinced the crew it would be fun to have a picnic in the cargo bay. She didn't want Danielle to feel left out. Some more reluctant than others, they all agreed.

The whole table was in tears after Wash's reenactment of a tale about a lonely pirate, his dead parrot, and a buried treasure chest.

"I wouldn't have thought being on a ship would be this much fun. And that says a lot seeing how I'm handcuffed to a trunk." Danielle laughed as she looked at everyone sitting around an old quilt Kaylee had used for a picnic blanket. This picnic was definitely more interesting than any other she'd ever been on.

"Just need to find the right ship is all." Kaylee said with pride.

"Well I think Uncle Holden did a fine job picking us a ship, don't you think Daniel?"

"I think Uncle Holden is out of his mind and so are you for dragging me into this." Daniel was still irritated with his sister for getting him involved.

"Don't mind him," Danielle rolled her eyes. "He's not very much fun."

"I can be fun, but when my sister drags me into one of Uncle Holden's stupid ideas, I get a bit irritated. Unlike you I have a wife, a child, and a real job that I'd like to get back to."

"Sorry, Mr. Fancy Pants Lawyer Man. I didn't realize how inconvenient it would be for you to attend your cousin's wedding."

"You're a lawyer?" Mal asked.

"A wedding?" Kaylee exclaimed. "I love weddings."

"So do I, which is why I made it a career. I'm a wedding planner. My brother however is a divorce lawyer."

"Sis, throwing parties is not a career."

She ignored her brother's remark. "Yep, I help put them together and my brother helps break them up."

"I'm sensing a little tension between you two." Book said politely, looking back and forth between the twins. "Do you not usually get along?"

"We usually get along fine, Shepard. Dani just has a way of getting under my skin at the worst times. I'm no longer a divorce lawyer. It's depressing being a happily married man who has to listen to unhappy husbands and wives fight all day. I started feeling bad for them. I started trying to talk them out of it, counsel them. One day, exactly two weeks ago, I reached my breaking point. I quit. Three days ago I opened up my own practice as a marriage counselor. If I knew I'd be stuck taking this trip I could have planned things out better."

"Well I believe people come together for a reason. Timing might not be ideal, but maybe there is something to be found on this trip." Book was a strong believer in fate.

Silence fell over the cargo bay as everyone finished their meals. Finally, Inara started conversation again. "So Dani, do you enjoy being a wedding planner?"

"I love it. I'd much rather be the one behind the scene than actually walking down the aisle and saying I do."

"So there's no man in your life you'd like to make that journey with?" Inara's eyes wandered to Mal.

"I don't see myself every getting married. Relationships haven't been my strong point."

"She's not lying." Daniel added.

Her brother was out reach for a good smacking. She'd have to remember to do that later. "I recently made the decision to live vicariously through my job. So when you think of it that way, I've already been married hundreds of times."

"But don't you want kids?" Growing up in a big family like Kaylee had, made it hard for her to imagine anyone not wanting to get married and have a family of their own.

"Kaylee dear, I'm not sure how the conversation went with your mother, but it's not the act of marriage that creates a baby." Danielle's smile lessened as Shepard Book's moral stare made her overwhelmingly uncomfortable. She needed to take the spotlight off herself. "Besides, things seemed to work out fine with Daniel on the issue."

Suddenly Daniel was the uncomfortable one as Book's stare shifted to him. "Alana, my wife…" He started to explain. "…she may have gotten pregnant before we were married." He never felt guilty about admitting this until he tried admitting it with Shepard in the room.

"May have, brother? Umm, let's see you've been married a year now and little Leah is almost three. Add nine months of pregnancy…"

He gave his sister an evil look. "Okay, so maybe I did get Alana pregnant, but I didn't see the point in marrying her because of it. The thought of marrying her before she got pregnant never crossed my mind. I'd seen so many marriages fail on a daily basis. I didn't want to represent myself on the issue someday."

"Son, that is precisely the reason why fornication should not happen …"

"I don't think he needs a lecture, Book." Mal said.

Daniel made a mental note to thank Mal later. "Change of subject anyone?" He asked hopefully.

"So any guesses what's in the trunk?" Kaylee imagined it was filled with strawberries. The chances of that were rare, but it was her fantasy.

"Knowing Uncle Holden there's probably nothing in that trunk." Daniel said.

"And people think _you're_ the smart one."

"I'm the smart one, the funny one, and the good-looking one. You my sister, you're just leftovers." He laughed as the expression on her turned crude.

"Can you imagine twenty-six years of this?" She rolled her eyes, but then smiled at her brother. Their childish banter seemed to be something they both enjoyed.

"I think you two are sweet. Dysfunctional perhaps, but most good families seem to be." Inara smiled at the twins and took a final sip of her tea. The dinner hour was winding down. "Dani would you like to join Kaylee and myself for some girl talk?"

"Sure, Inara. I could use a break from being handcuffed to this trunk." She held up her arm as her brother unlocked the cuff and placed it on his own wrist. "What about Zoe and River?"

"Don't really find the need for girl talk. I'd rather spend the time ravishing my husband." Zoe squeezed Wash's thy and his face light up like a child in a candy store.

"And River?"

"Too consumed with Kaylee's reflections on my brother." She said getting up from the floor. "Simon talk is not that interesting."

"River you're not supposed to say what goes on in girl talk." Inara put her hands to her mouth trying to cover her laughs as she saw Kaylee turn red.

"Kaylee," Wash exclaimed. "You have a thing for Simon? Who else knew about this and didn't tell me? I demand to know!" He jumped up, placing his hands on his hips, and a serious expression upon his face. It was only seconds before everyone busted into laughter.

Mal stood up, quieting the crew. "Alright, don't think Kaylee can get much redder. Best leave her and her thoughts about the doctor to Inara. At least she'll hold a straight face during them strawberry/engine/naked doctor fantasies." Simon's face was now as red as Kaylees. Teasing Kaylee about Simon was fun, teasing Simon about Kaylee was even more fun, but teasing them both at the same time, that was golden. Mal was definitely having a good day.

Aboard the Ship, The Dorjan

"Sir, in about ten minutes Serenity should be close enough to read our distress signal." He was a young man, skinny as a twig. He didn't look like he could do much harm. Appearances can always be deceiving.

"Good work, Davis." The older man said. He was much bigger, fatter. His hair had started to grey and dark circles nestled under his eyes. "Make sure the crew is prepared. Shut down all systems expect for life support."

"What if they choose not to respond to the hail, sir?" Davis knew better than to question the Captain's plan, but he foresaw too many things going wrong with this one.

"Then it's on to plan B." Tension soared through his voice. He paced back and forth, thinking, plotting. "Make sure they know we only came for the trunk. We get in and get out."

Taking a deep swallow before speaking, "What if there's resistance, sir?"

He could see fear as he starred into the young man's eyes. A half smile fell upon his face. He liked being feared. "We will do whatever is necessary to get that trunk."

Breathing a sigh of relief, "Yes, sir. I'll inform the others, sir." Davis didn't hesitate to update the crew.

* * *

Back on Serenity

"So what do you think?" Danielle was delighted Kaylee was the same size as her cousin, Hayden-Lee. Finishing the last minute touches aboard Serenity would give her one less thing to worry about on the wedding day.

"It's gorgeous, Dani." By Dani's appearance Inara knew she had well-defined taste, but the design of this dress, it was so simple, yet so glamorous. Breathtaking was a way to describe it.

"I feel like a princess." Kaylee was beaming as she looked in the mirror. Thoughts of her and Simon getting married danced around her head. She was on cloud nine.

"Maybe you'll be wearing your own wedding gown someday soon." Dani smiled as she inspected every inch of the gown. She was a perfectionist. "I'd be more than happy to design you one."

"Simon and you do seem…" Inara couldn't think of how to describe Kaylee and Simon's behavior over the last few months. It was so innocent, so pure. Something she wished she could share with a certain captain. "…really shiny, meimei."

"Things have been shiny." Her eyes remained focused on the mirror. This wedding gown was prettier than any dress she'd ever seen.

"So, _will there_ be wedding bells between Simon will and you anytime soon?" Dani was a hopeless romantic. Even though she'd given up on finding her own Prince Charming, her heart still ached for romantic tales.

"Don't know if he's ever though about it." She sad a bit sadly. She had thought about it and even found herself doodling Mrs. Kaylee Tam throughout her diary. She wished she knew if Simon ever had those kind of thoughts. "A few months ago I was in the infirmary with Simon and he was being all sweet. It felt… all romantic and all…" Inara's eyebrow rose in interest. She didn't remember hearing this story. "…like he was gonna… Then Shepard went and ruined the moment." She rolled her eyes as she recalled how many moments were lost between her and Simon because of Book. "Later, outside the infirmary, the moment was back…Simon even knelt… Jayne interrupted us."

"Meimei, how come I have not heard this story before?" Inara couldn't believe Kaylee wasn't bouncing off the walls to tell her this new information right when it happened.

"Didn't know if it really happened. He'd given me a lot of drugs."

"The boy drugs you?" Dani asked, alarmed and confused.

Kaylee laughed. "No, Simon's not like that, Dani. I was hurt. He gave me something for the pain is all." Her shine was slightly less bright as her mind was taken over with thoughts from that night.

Dani sensed a change Kaylee's mood. She looked at Inara who nodded in agreement. "Kaylee dear, are you alight?"

"Fine, 'Nara." She perked back up, Inara's soothing voice taking her mind away from Vincent.

"So, no moments since then?" Dani said, prompting Kaylee to finish her story.

"Oh there's been moments." Kaylee said excitedly. "Just not all sweet… more like hot and spicy."

The girls laughed easing Kaylee back into her beaming state, naughty memories of her and Simon flowing through her brain.

* * *

"We got a hail. A ship called The Dorjan". Wash was explaining to Mal. "Seems they've had major system failure."

"Did you run a scan?" Mal asked.

"Radio communications and life support are the only systems up." Wash turned to Mal. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we got us a job we need to get done. Other ships will pass by."

"The bible says something about doing onto others as you would have done onto you." Book was like having living, breathing, walking conscious on board Serenity.

"Shepard this could all be a scam."

"If Serenity was making a distress call, wouldn't you want it answered?" Book replied.

"Captain's right, "Zoe said, "There's no telling what we could walk into."

"It may be only a matter of time before their life support fails." Book's voice was very stern as he looked into Mal's eyes.

"I can't take risks on strangers."

"You could take a small risk to help out the fellow man. We can prepare for the worst." Book looked to Zoe and Wash, hoping to gain support.

He knew it. Nothing could ever go according to plan. "Wash, answer the hail. Let me speak to the ship's captain. Zoe, find Jayne. Let him know we might be needing him. Shepard, don't make me regret this decision."

* * *

Simon stayed in the cargo bay after dinner. It was nice to have someone different to talk to.

"What made you choose law?"

"My father was a lawyer. I never really considered anything else. I started my schooling and eventually found an internship working under a divorce lawyer. The man was my idol. He had the money, the women, and the large estate by the lake. Everything I thought I wanted."

Daniel's words reminded Simon of his old life. "What changed your mind?"

"Alana was my boss's secretary. We both got stuck spending many late nights preparing cases for the following morning." He smiled, reminiscing of the old days. "Ever hear the expression, love at first sight?"

"So it was love?" Simon thought of how much Kaylee had changed him. How her love had made him a better person.

"It was more like lust at first sight."

"Oh..." Simon didn't see that one coming.

"Our fling was about six months old when she told me she was pregnant."

"My guess is your parents didn't take the news too well."

"I believe it was the most uncomfortable dinner conversation I've ever had. They gave me the options of marrying her or tossing her to the side, denying the child was mine."

"How sympathetic of them." Simon said sarcastically.

"As horrible as this is, I considered the second option. I was only twenty-two. My goal was to finish law school. I went to break things off with Alana, but when I got to her place and saw baby name books scattered across the coffee table, it hit me that I was going to be a dad."

"And that didn't scare you?" Simon was pretty sure if Kaylee ever told him she was pregnant his reaction would be to pass out.

"No, I was shocked. I felt good. I felt alive. I was going to be a dad." He reached into his pocket, grabbing his wallet and pulling out a picture of his daughter. "That's Leah. Once she was born… she's what changed my mind."

She had her daddy's eyes and his great big smile. "She beautiful." Simon said as he handed back the picture.

"It'll be the best feeling you've ever had." He placed his wallet back in his pocket.

"What feelings that?" For the top three percent, sometimes Simon was clueless.

"Being a dad someday. Fatherhood." A feeling of down right terror flowed through Simon's body. Babies, the word registered in his mind. How could he have a baby as long as he was on Serenity? Would he be a bad father? How would he know what to do? Babies, he thought again. Kaylee would be a good mother. Kaylee would make everything perfect. Kaylee would tell him not to worry.

Simon was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't hear River walk in. "The dark man is coming." A frightened expression lay upon her face. "Will be here soon."

**Chapter Three**

"Dark man coming." She said softly. "He knows what's inside." Simon came to his sister's side. He offered comforting words as he held her tight.

"Simon," Mal yelled as he came running down the stairs. "Take your sister and Daniel to Inara's shuttle."

"What's going on?" Simon and Daniel said in unison.

"We've got people coming aboard. They say they need help."

"If all they need is help why are we hiding?" Daniel asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I got a trust issue." Mal said as he reached the floor of the cargo bay. "Where's the key?" He asked Daniel.

"My sister's got it. Don't I need to be handcuffed to this at all times?"

"How 'bout we forget to mention this to your Uncle." He turned to Simon. "Take River and get the key from Dani."

As Simon walked River to Inara's shuttle, she cried "the dark man's coming" over and over again. The feeling in Simon's stomach told him the dark man was indeed coming.

Simon didn't even knock. "Hey…" He began to speak, but then his eyes fell on Kaylee, who was still wearing the wedding gown. "…wow." She was beautiful. Absolutely, positively, the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. She never looked so bright.

"Simon don't you know it's bad luck the see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding?" Dani teased.

"Huh…what….no…_what_?" Did he miss something? Sure he had thought about marriage. Even came close to asking her twice that night Vincent had arrived, but since then… He thought about it, yes… oh god, did he think about it out loud one day? Did he ask her to marry him without realizing it?

"It's okay, Simon." Kaylee said laughing. "Dani's just teasin'."

"Did River decide to join us?" Inara saw the look on the doctor's face when he saw Kaylee. He was delightfully stunned. Then she saw the look on his face when Dani mentioned the wedding. She expected to see the look of terror on his face. Nope, he looked confused and delightfully stunned. Perhaps the doctor had thought about the subject after all.

Inara's voice snapped him back into reality. "No, the key… I need the key to the handcuffs."

"Why?" Dani could tell he sounded worried.

"Another ship is about to board. They claim they are in need of help, but Mal wants everyone to be prepared incase… just incase." Simon didn't have time to argue. He didn't want to have to argue.

"I'm not giving you the key." Dani said. "If Mal doesn't want Daniel handcuffed the trunk than I'll be handcuffed to the trunk." Her brother wasn't lying. She had a way to get under people's skin at the worst possible times.

"Dani, I don't think Mal will…" He wasn't going to get a chance to argue. Danielle was already on her way to the cargo bay. "Please, watch River." He told Inara and Kaylee and went running after her.

* * *

"Mal" Dani called out. "My Uncle gave specific instructions."

"Sweetheart, I think there are exceptions." There were definitely too many women on this ship, he thought.

"No, my Uncle is paying a lot of money and…"

"Ship's docked. They are ready to come aboard." Wash said over the speaker.

"We ain't got time for this. Zoe, Jayne, and Book are in position. Simon take this…" He handed him a gun. "Stand by my side. Dani get the hell outta here." Dani appeared to leave the cargo bay. "You gonna be okay, Daniel?"

"Do I have a choice?" He was scared. He didn't like guns. His sister was so going to pay for this.

Captain Donovan appeared at the air lock. He had one man at his side, Davis. "Captain Reynolds I presume. I cannot offer enough thanks for helping out my crew."

"Guess you'd be Captain Donovan." His gun was aimed. "Don't mind the gun, you know how it is. Hard to trust people out here in the black."

"Completely understood, Captain Reynolds." His eyes wandered as far as he could see. Only Mal and Simon were within eyesight. "What can I do to prove to you my crew and I are in the predicament we claim to be?"

"Don't bring your weapons onto my ship." Mal didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Agreed." He didn't have a weapon insight and he told Davis to lay his to the ground.

Mal opened the airlock letting Captain Donovan and his First Mate, Davis aboard. Daniel and the trunk were now in clear sight. "Captain Reynolds, can't you lower your guns now. Clearly, I mean no harm."

"Don't believe him, Mal." Everyone turned to see Danielle at the top of the stairs. She hadn't gone back to Inara's shuttle.

"Well if it isn't little Danielle Blake." An evil smirk appeared upon Donovan's face. "My, my how we have grown up."

"What the hell is going on here?" Mal ordered.

"You Captain Reynolds are a fool." That line was the signal for his men to enter. Five large men carrying very large guns came storming aboard Serenity.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Donovan." Mal knew his crew was in place. He didn't want them to start firing just yet. "Mind tellin' me what it is you want?"

"The trunk." He walked over to the trunk noticing Daniel was attached. "Looks like I'll have to take the boys arm, too. Unless someone wants to give me the key."

"That trunk isn't going anywhere." Without any hesitation Danielle walked towards Donovan. "You betray my Uncle like this? After all he did for you?"

"Little girl, your Uncle has done nothing for me other than making my life miserable. He fired me. I lost everything."

"He fired you because you were embezzling from the company. He was nice enough not to press charges." She was standing next to Mal now. He held his hand out not letting her go any further. "You lost nothing but my Uncle's money."

"This trunk will settle the score." He pulled out a gun that had been strapped to his chest. "I suggest if you don't want things to get bloody you advise Captain Reynolds to let my crew and I go."

"Oh you'll go alright." Anger was flowing through her voice. "But that trunk is staying put."

"Remember what I told you about resistance, Davis?" Donovan's men started firing.

It was seven against seven. Unfortunately, two on Mal's side, the twins, had no weapons. Jayne, Zoe, and Book were shooting from atop the stairs as Mal and Simon took what cover they could and started firing against Donovan's crew. Daniel had slide behind the trunk using it for cover and Mal had pulled Danielle behind him.

* * *

"Guns shots?" Kaylee hoped she was hearing things.

"The dark man. Wants what's inside." River sat on Inara's bed talking slowly and calmly. "Darkness is scared by darkness. Return of light will give the advantage."

River rambled. She always rambled, but ever since rambling about The Three Musketeers, Kaylee took her rambles more seriously. She listened as River repeated herself. She was filled with fear, terrified of everything that was going on in the cargo bay, but she'd be strong. She'd be strong for River. She'd be strong for the Captain. "I got it!" Kaylee yelled.

"'Nara, stay with River."

"Kaylee dear, I don't think you should be going out there." Inara had her hand on Kaylee's shoulder. She couldn't let her leave.

"Don't worry, 'Nara. River's got a plan." Kaylee stared into Inara's eyes. "Trust her, trust me."

Tentatively, Inara gave Kaylee's shoulder a squeeze and then let her go. "Be careful, meimei."

* * *

Bullets were still flying in the cargo bay. So far only one of Donovan's men had been taken out.

"We need something." Simon yelled to Mal. "We're not doing too well here."

"I can see that, boy!" He yelled back. "Got any suggestions?"

The lights went out. The fire ceased. Donovan's men were scrambling about. Unsure of what was going on. Zoe, Jayne, and Book never took their sight off the floor of the cargo bay. The kept looking down. The lights flipped back on and they had enemies in sight. Two of Donovan's men were blinded by the sudden presence of light again. Bullets were fired. They didn't have time to react. Two more men down. The lights went out again.

In the dark, Mal made his way towards the trunk. He was hopping when the lights flipped back on he'd have Donovan's back to his front. He was hoping the lights would come back on. The later hope was answered. Mal shot. Davis fell to the floor. Three enemies left standing. The lights flipped off again.

"Dani, Dani" Simon whispered. She didn't answer. The lights flipped on again. Simon saw Dani lying on the floor, blood seeping through her dress. She had been hit. Simon saw Donovan in the corner of his eye. He didn't think. He aimed. The lights went out. He shot. In the darkness he heard a grown man cry in pain.

The lights flipped on once more. The last two members of Donovan's crew saw their captain. He was bleeding, he was unconscious, but he was still alive. All guns were aimed at the final two enemies. "Think about your options boys." Mal said. "You can take what's left of your Captain and leave my ship or you can live long enough to watch your Captain die."

The two men looked at each other. They lowered their guns to the floor.

"I'd say that's a wise decision."

The two men carried their captain off of Serenity. Mal hit the button, the air lock closed. It was sealed. "Wash get us the hell outta here." He yelled over the speaker. He turned to Daniel. He seemed shaken, probably gained a few grey hairs, but he'd be fine. His eyes searched for Danielle.

"Help me get her to the infirmary!" Simon was hovered over her. She wasn't moving.

**Chapter Four:**

"How is she?" Asked Mal.

Simon took a deep breathe. He had been running off pure adrenaline the past few hours. "She lost a lot of blood, but she's stabilized."

"She gonna make it?" Mal was worried. Danielle was motionless on the table. All signs of life seemed to be swept away.

Simon sloped down against the wall of the infirmary. He was exhausted. "The next hour or so is critical. If she makes it through that, she'll be on her way to a full recovery." He felt his eyelids getting heavy. "I'll stay with her."

"Hey…" Kaylee said quietly as she walked into the infirmary. "Is Dani…" Tears started to form in her eyes as she walked over to the examine table and took Danielle's hand.

"She'll be fine, meimei." Mal said reassuringly. "The Doc is pretty good at what he does." Kaylee forced a small smile. "Miss Kaylee, you were quite the brave girl tonight." Mal walked over to her, draped his arms over her shoulders, pulling her against him, giving her a tight hug. "You did good too, Simon." He paused. The events of the evening were replaying through his mind. "Ain't givin' you a hug though." He smirked.

* * *

It was the beginning of a new day. Danielle had been wide awake for hours amusing Kaylee and River with funny wedding stories. She was not the type of person who let a bullet put a damper in her day. Plus all the pain medication seemed to be giving her quite the high. The girl's conversation ceased when they saw Mal standing in the doorway. "I need to talk to Dani for a minute." Kaylee and River nodded obligingly and left the infirmary, leaving Danielle and Mal to their privacy.

"You want to open the trunk?" Danielle knew where this conversation was going.

"I think I have a right to know what almost got me and my crew killed."

"It was important to my Uncle to get the trunk to Noble safely, unopened." Her eyes fell to her stomach. She placed her hand over the bandages. "It's important to me that his wishes be upheld." Mal tried to cut in, but Danielle didn't let him. "You have every right to know what's in there and this is your ship. I can't stop you from opening the trunk, but I can ask you not to." She looked up into Mal's eyes. "Please, it's only a few more days until we arrive at Noble. I promise you once we meet up with my Uncle I'll ask him to be extra generous in the rest of your payment."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"I love my Uncle like he was my father. He gets me. It's hard to find people that get you. Daniel loves me, but he doesn't get me. Most people don't get me. Uncle Holden does. If something was this important to me, he'd make sure it was protected." Her words couldn't have been more heartfelt.

"I already thought on it. I need to know." He was impressed with Danielle's devotion to her Uncle, but his crew came first.

"If you knew what was inside, you wouldn't have to open it, right?"

"Huh?"

"Do you remember Daniel saying Uncle Holden didn't tell us what was in the trunk? Well, that's only half right." Her emerald green eyes fixated on his baby blues'. "Daniel didn't know that I know."

Mal didn't know what to think. Was she lying? What if she wasn't?

"If I tell you what's inside. If I tell you what it is that Donovan thought was good enough to kill for. If I tell you, will you trust me? Will you promise not to open the trunk?"

* * *

Daniel had needs. Since his sister was temporarily out of service, it was agreed that someone could fill in for her. No one else volunteered, but Kaylee didn't mind. Sitting next to the trunk, rubbing her hand along top of it, maybe she'd get some insight as to what was inside.

"I had dreams like this." Jayne grinned as he walked past Kaylee. "Only you was cuffed to my bedpost."

"Weird…" Kaylee smiled back at him. "I dreamt the same thing, but it was more like a nightmare." She giggled. "Never woke up screamin' so loud in my life."

"Women do scream my name in pure pleasure." Jayne flexed his muscles, showing off for Kaylee.

"More like terror." She laughed back at him.

"When yer done ruttin' with the bornin' doc, yer gonna come lookin' to hitch a ride on the Jayne Train."

Jayne had her in tears. She tried to speak, but she couldn't. Laughter was the only thing escaping her mouth.

"Don't let me hold you back, Kaylee." Simon came walking into the cargo bay. "If Jayne is so…so manly, you deserve him." The more Simon lived on Serenity, the less and less intimidating he found Jayne. He was still sure Jayne could kick his ass, but it least he could get some fun in at his expense.

Jayne gave Simon a dirty look. "Don't need help from you."

"Of course not, your ways of courting are quite dignified." Simon sat down next to Kaylee, first giving her a little more than a friendly hello kiss. He knew it would irritate Jayne.

Why did he feel jealous when he kissed her? He shrugged his shoulders. "Bet it's filled with money." He said, changing the subject.

"Strawberries."

"Gold bars."

"I think whatever's inside is for Hayden-Lee's dowry payment." Daniel had finished seeing to his needs and returned to swap places with Kaylee.

"Dowries?" To Kaylee dowries were something of the past. Only to be heard of in fairytales and history books.

"It's an arranged marriage." He unlocked the handcuffs, freeing Kaylee and imprisoning his own wrist once again. "My Uncle is wealthy, but not as wealthy as he'd like to be. He went through four wives before he found one that gave him a daughter. She was his ticket to a wealthier life."

"How she gonna do that?" Jayne asked.

"The day we arrive is her sixteenth birthday. She will be married into one of the wealthiest families on Noble. By association, my Uncle becomes wealthier."

"Ain't that wrong? Shouldn't she get a say?" Kaylee hated to think the poor girl hadn't even had a chance to live seeing how she was already being tied off to someone.

"Ever since she was a little girl she's known what was in store for her." Daniel sounded unsympathetic. "It might not be right, but she'll be ok. She'll never have to worry about half the things most people do. She'll be taken care of."

"What's the good of havin' someone take care of ya if that someone ain't nice?"

"People grow to love one another. It's just an adjustment period."

Kaylee was fuming. "Life ain't supposed to be all romantic like fairytales, but it's supposed to be filled with love." She took a deep breathe. People had different opinions. She shouldn't get upset. "Love _she_ chooses."

It didn't take a genius to know this information was upsetting Kaylee. Daniel did the best he could to lighten the situation. "Hayden-Lee can take care of herself. I'm not worried about her. Dani's been a big sister to her. Dani has told her hundreds of times not to go through with the wedding unless she wants to. If Hayden-Lee really wants out of this, she'll get out of it and my sister will be by her side doing whatever she can to help."

* * *

"And that's worth killin' for?"

"He only tried to kill because you wouldn't let him have it." Danielle was finished pleading her case.

"It'll stay locked for now. First sign of trouble…"

"I understand." Danielle was thankful the captain trusted her.

* * *

Three Days Later - Noble

Serenity landed mid-afternoon. It was their first trip to Noble and they were all excited to take a look around. Mal's rule, work comes before play, meant no one was doing anything remotely fun until the twins and the trunk were delivered to the mysterious Holden Blake.

His estate was a short distance away from the docks. Mal, Zoe, and Jayne got the twins, their luggage, and the trunk onto the mule. Simon would go incase Holden had medical questions about his niece's condition. It was impossible to talk Kaylee out of going to a wedding even if they weren't actually staying for it. So the seven of them left, all excited the job was soon to be over with.

Things were going great. They made it to the entrance of the Blake Estate with no trouble at all. Mal couldn't be happier. Things might not have started off according to his plan, but it least they were ending that way.

"I'll buzz us in." Daniel hopped off the mule relieved this ordeal was finally behind him, too.

Well, almost.

"Step away from the buzzer!"

The crew turned their attention to the unfamiliar voice. "I knew this was too easy." Poor Mal. His happiness died at the realization the rest of this job wasn't going to go according to plan either.

**Chapter Five**

"Holden, Harrison, Harvey, Hunter! " Danielle squealed. "I've missed you!" She hopped off the mule and went running into the arms of the four boys.

"So they ain't here to steal the trunk?" Mal's head hurt.

"No, these are my cousins." She smiled at Mal, reassuring him things were still going according to plan. "Boys, I'd like you to meet Captain Reynolds."

Introductions were made and the Blake boy's escorted the crew into their home. It was a mad house. People were running all about trying to get all the last minute things together before the wedding.

* * *

Holden Blake was sitting in his office smoking a cigar when Mal entered.

"It's here safe and sound, unopened." Mal said.

"I spoke to Dani. She told me what you did to get it here that way. I can't say many of men would have done so." He put out his cigar and opened up the bottom right drawer to his desk. He pulled out a sack and set it on the table. "There's extra, for your troubles."

"Mr. Blake, throwing in extra is mighty nice…"

"Son, it meant a lot to me. Our business is finished now." He tossed the sack into Mal's hands. "Care to stay for a wedding?"

"That's a mighty fine offer, but my crew and I best get going."

"Well before you go I'd like to speak with the medic who worked on my Dani."

"Something wrong?"

"I'd like to thank him for what he did."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"It's Simon, right?" He smiled. "Sit down." He pulled out a small black box from his top right desk drawer. "Dani told me you saved her life. I wanted to thank you." He set the box on the desk in front of Simon.

"Thank you Mr. Blake, but there is no need. It's what I do."

"Well Dani is a special girl. She's not like you and I. If something were to have happened to her…" He paused, regaining his composure. The thought of Danielle almost dying ripped away at his heart. She was too special to die. "She told me this gift might be something you're in need of. Please open it."

Simon nodded and opened the little black box. He was now more confused than ever. "Umm…is this?"

"Yes, son it is. My niece seems to think you are in the market for one of those."

"I…uh…I…" His palms started to sweat.

"Just take it. I have a trunk full of those plus other items of similar type."

"A trunk full? You mean…" His nervousness turned to curiosity.

"My wife decided she wanted to open Blake's Jewelers. Your captain was delivering the first shipment of inventory. All of it is of the finest quality. You can search every Core planet. I guarantee you won't be able to find anything better."

Simon closed the small black box. As much as he liked what was inside, it was improper to accept such an expensive gift. Especially, considering he was just doing his job. "Thank you, but this is really…I don't know if I can accept this. It's too expensive."

"Son, you're from the Core. You know about money. You see my estate. Dani's life is priceless and I wanted to do more than just thank you. I can afford to do more than just thank you. This was Dani's suggestion. Truth be told, I don't think its enough."

"It is enough…more than enough." He couldn't argue with that. If Holden could afford a trunk full, sparing one was next to nothing to him. Simon put the small black box into his pocket. "Thank you, again."

* * *

The Day After – Serenity is long gone from Noble

"It was a beautiful wedding, huh Uncle?" Danielle and her uncle were sitting around the breakfast table enjoying a fine meal prepared by the cook.

"You do throw quite the party, Dani." He smiled at his niece before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Did Simon like the gift?" She asked excitedly.

"He seemed awfully nervous about it. Are you sure he's in the market?"

"He spends too much time thinking about it not to be."

He lowers his newspaper and smirks. "Danielle Erin Blake, do we need to have another talk about respecting people's thoughts? They are private for a reason young lady."

"No Uncle, no lecture." She blushed.

"Good."

The End.


End file.
